remenisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pitch Document
High Concept : The year is 2040 and the outcome of a technological arms race between Enagine and NeuroBloc is set to determine the course of the future. Remenision puts the player in the role of scientific genius Greyson – a key resource in the development of memory control technology. Stripped of his memories, and trapped in a virtual world, Greyson must figure out a way to regain what he has lost, and in the process, chose a side in the conflict to come. A hidden arms race… : Control memory and you control the world. In the not too distant future, the race is on to control the memories, and thus the minds of the general populous. Using the recent and devastating terrorist attacks of 2034 to gain permission for their research, the international corporation Enagine has made the most progress. Their ‘ReMemory’ therapy system, supposedly for the rehabilitation of those suffering from post-traumatic stress, combines selective neural destruction and immersive virtual reality to remove and replace memories in individual subjects. Enagine’s success has not gone unnoticed. NeuroBloc, the shadowy terrorist group responsible for the 2034 attacks, is determined to subvert Enagine’s efforts in any way they can. Composed of an adept team of hackers and rogue scientists NeuroBloc is quickly catching up to Enagine’s level of tech. : Mark Greyson, a lead Enagine researcher, holds the key to victory in his work on developing a remote broadcast prototype. A genius and renowned for his research from a young age, Greyson has dedicated his last several years to Enagine under the assumption that his technology will be used therapeutically. Not one to ignore a weakness, NeuroBloc sends operative Hanah Eto, to warn Greyson and attempt to recruit him to their side. Having just discovered Enagine’s malicious intentions Greyson panics, destroys his research and tries to leave Enagine – but Enagine is not about to let him go so easily… Trapped in a virtual world… : At the start of the game, Greyson awakens in a virtual world, with little recollection of what has happened. It becomes quickly apparent that everything is not as it seems. Why is he having so much trouble remembering who he is? The world around him seems surreal. Is this a dream, or some form a virtual reality? In the role of Greyson, the player will attempt to reveal Greyson’s lost memories and escape to the real world. : Escape is not easy when your captors have complete control of your environment. Enagine uses their Reminision system to bait Greyson into recreating his research. Fortunately for Greyson, NeuroBloc operative Hanah Eto has managed to hack into Enagine’s system and implant a virtual copy of herself into Greyson’s environment. As each level progresses Eto gains more and more control over Enagine’s system eventually prompting Enagine to reset their server and change Greyson’s virtual world. These resets take the player to a variety of environments from an idyllic suburb, to a lunar research facility, to a bizarre and imaginative final prison. In each level the player finds himself caught in a power struggle between Enagine and NeuroBloc. Will he inadvertently help Enagine recreate his research? Will he ally himself with terrorist group NeuroBloc if it means escape? Every step of the way the lines between who is good and evil blur… but Greyson’s choice is the player’s to make. A player driven story… : As an role-playing action and adventure game Remenision will allow players to make story effecting decisions, and explore levels on their own terms. Specific events will trigger story based action, but how the player reacts to such events (either by supporting Enagine or supporting NeuroBloc) will have an effect on the final outcome of the game. Greyson as a character will also have some degree of customization. Although canonically male, players are able to choose a first name, gender and appearance at the start of the game. This allows players to create a Greyson they can personally identify with – expanding the player base and increasing immersion. Competing Genre’s Remenision joins a very popular genre that includes heavy weight titles such Sony Enix’s Final Fantasy series, and BioWare’s Mass Effect series. On a spectrum between a set story and player choice it should fall somewhere between the two. What set’s it apart from the pack is it’s exploration of modern day issues such as terrorism, virtual reality, and corporate deception. Essentially it should offer the best of the role playing genre (immersion, choice, and story) without the tedium (managing a large inventory, long travel times, or repetitive NPC combat). Gameplay emphasizes exploration, and solving puzzles, with combat interjected for specific events or zones. << Back to Home Page